


Incandescent

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: The Fun in Dysfunctional - A Sanders Family Collection [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Debt, First Time, Fluff, I don't actually know how to tag this one, M/M, Morning After, Prequel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Logan spends a morning with his partner- the first man he's ever slept with. It's sweet, in the moment.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Fun in Dysfunctional - A Sanders Family Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Incandescent

Logan sighed as he woke, breathing in the smell of eggs and bacon, and listening to the sizzling coming from the apartment's kitchen. He could feel a fading warmth on the empty side of the bed, and a smile crossed his lips. The sheets were wrinkled, and the blanket was tossed across to Logan's side. The pillow was crumpled. So it hadn't been a vivid dream then.

He pulled himself free of the sheets, and tugged on the nearest shirt. It fell over his thighs, and Logan smiled in satisfaction. It was Caelum's.

Caelum Zales was Logan's partner for months now. And the first man he'd ever been intimate with, only just last night. It was arguably one of the best nights of Logan's life. Caelum was the only man he'd ever _wanted_ to be intimate with, and now here he stood on the morning after.

With a laugh as light as a child's, Logan practically danced towards the kitchen. The ache didn't bother him, somehow being a comforting feeling rather than a painful one. He entered the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe.

Caelum was handsome, with a sloping jawline and a Greek nose that boxed in his profile. His hair was black and beautiful, and his skin was dark from exposure. His eyes, those beautiful and entrancing eyes, were a lovely green, and today, it all looked even more beautiful.

"Incandescent," Logan murmured, and Caelum looked at him with a start, glancing away from the plate of bacon. Caelum, dressed only in his low hanging jeans with all his dark freckles on display, grinned.

"You're wearing my shirt," Caelum pointed out, moving over and wrapping an arm around Logan's waist.

"What's yours is mine," Logan joked, referencing a joke Caelum loved to make.

"Then share with me your vocabulary, babe. Incandescent?" Caelum prompted. Logan smiled.

"Incandescent. It describes a glow being emitted from an object due to heat. I simply thought you were glowingly beautiful this morning, and wished to say so," Logan explained. Caelum let out a burst of laughter.

"Aw, babe, you know how to make a man feel special," Caelum murmured, pressing a kiss to Logan's jaw, just before his ear. Then, into his ear, dark and enticing, he whispered, "And what's this about heat?"

"I merely meant things had gotten rather heated," Logan said, a delightful shiver going down his spine. Caelum smirked and pressed another kiss to Logan's jaw, but the doorbell rang, and Caelum hissed a curse.

"Excuse me, babe, I'll be right back. You just have some breakfast," Caelum informed. Logan nodded and sat down. Caelum went to the front door, barely opening it enough for himself to slip out. The door shut behind him so he could engage in conversation with whoever had come to see him.

Logan sat in silence for a bit, munching on bacon and eggs, basking in the joy of having well and truly been able to give all of himself to his relationship with Caelum. He knew, technically, that a relationship didn't need to have sex to be whole. Up until he and Caelum had gotten close, Logan had believed he was entirely asexual, after all. But not everyone else saw it that way, and Logan had to admit their views had shaped his own views on relationships.

No one he'd dated since college had stuck around when he admitted he was ace. No one but Caelum, who had been surprised when Logan asked him for sex, and was sweet and gentle the whole time. The truth was, Logan loved Caelum deeply, and the man had kindly helped him realize he was demisexual.

Suddenly, there was a thud against the front door, and Logan jumped. After a moment, Caelum came back inside, nursing a large red mark. Logan's eyebrows jumped.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"Don't worry about it, babe. I'm just behind on some payments," Caelum muttered. Logan straightened.

"I can help, I have plenty of money-"

"As sweet as that is, I don't want you wrapped up in that part of my life, babe," Caelum interrupted. "Besides, I just got distracted. I can pay it off myself at the end of the week."

Logan frowned. It couldn't be any reputable lender Caelum had borrowed money from, or they'd simply have added interest.

Caelum pulled his attention away from the door and enveloped his lips in a kiss. Logan let himself melt against Caelum, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his presence. He pulled back for a breath, and only a breath.

"Incandescent," Caelum whispered back at him. Logan practically smashed his lips against the other man's. This time Caelum part first, his hands threading through Logan's hair. "Resplendent."

Logan snorted. "Resplendent is not the right word here."

"You don't think you look like a million bucks in my ratty old t-shirt?" Caelum joked.

"You are a delightfully lovely idiot, you know that?" Logan said fondly. Caelum smirked.

"Delightfully lovely, you say?" He asked, and he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I also said idiot, I'm quite sure," Logan mocked. Caelum snorted, and rubbed his nose against Logan's. Logan flushed. Somehow this felt far, far more intimate and special than any kiss or sexual act they had shared.

"Love you, my Loganberry," Caelum murmured.

"I love you too," Logan sighed happily. He hoped they spent a long, long time together.


End file.
